doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Remembrance of the Daleks (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|220px|Ankunft in LondonRemembrance of the Daleks ist der 152. aus 4 Teilen bestehende Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who und eröffnete die 25. Staffel. Teil 1 Der Doctor und Ace landen auf der Erde, in London im November 1963. Während Ace sich etwas zu Essen besorgt und dabei in einem Café Mike Smith kennen lernt, untersucht der Doctor einen Transporter, der offenbar die Coal Hill School abhört – eine dem Doctor wohl bekannte Einrichtung. Dabei wird er von einer Schülerin beobachtet, die ihn offenbar kennt. thumb|200px|left|Prof. Jensen lernt den Doctor kennen Geleitet wird die Abhöraktion von Prof. Rachel Jensen, die überrascht ist, als der Doctor in den Wagen steigt und scheinbar genau weiß, woher merkwürdige Funksignale stammen, nach deren Ursprung sie sucht. Da trifft ein Notruf aus der Totter's Lane ein, wo es auf einem Schrottplatz zu einem Feuergefecht kam. Ace und Mike Smith nähern sich gerade dem Transporter und Professorin Jensen unterrichtet Sergeant Smith, dass sein Captain beschossen wurde. Die vier fahren sofort los. thumb|200px|Ein Menschenauflauf in der Totter's Lane Captain Ian Gilmore hat einen seiner Männer verloren, als aus einer der Lagerhallen des Schrottplatzes auf sie geschossen wurde. Der Doctor untersucht die Leiche und stellt fest, dass der Soldat mit einer Strahlenwaffe getötet wurde. Gilmore will dies nicht glauben, während Rachel von dem Gedanken fasziniert ist. Der Doctor warnt Captain Gilmore eindringlich davor, den Schützen anzugreifen, doch als erneut auf die Soldaten geschossen wird, gibt Gilmore den Feuerbefehl. Aus der Lagerhalle kommt ein Dalek, gegen den die Waffen des Militärs wirkungslos sind. Mit Hilfe von Ace’s Vorräten an Nitro 9 kann der Doctor den Dalek außer Gefecht setzen. thumb|200px|left|Der tote Dalek wird untersucht Während Professor Jensen den toten Dalek untersucht, begeben sich der Doctor und Ace zurück zur Coal Hill School. Auf dem Weg dorthin berichtet der Doctor Ace von seinen Erzfeinden und ihrem Erschaffer Davros. Er ist sich sicher, dass sie herkamen, um die Hand des Omega zu finden, doch führt er nicht weiter aus, um was es sich dabei handelt. Im militärischen Hauptquartier stellt Mike seinem Vorgesetzen Gilmore einen gewissen George Ratcliffe vor, der seine Hilfe anbietet, da er über gut ausgebildete Männer verfügt. Professorin Jensen wünscht sich derweil intensivere Gespräche mit dem Doctor, der viel mehr als sie selbst über die Angreifer zu wissen scheint. Auf ihre Frage an Gilmore, was mit dem Dalek geschehen ist, antwortet Smith, dass er in Sicherheit gebracht wird. thumb|200px|Ratcliffe erstattet Bericht Auf dem Schrottplatz in der Totter's Lane wird der Dalek von Ratcliffes Männern auf einen Lastwagen verfrachtet und an einen geheimen Ort gebracht, von dem aus Ratcliffes eigentlicher Auftraggeber operiert. In der Coal Hill School treffen der Doctor und Ace auf Direktor Parson, der anfangs nicht gestatten will, dass sie sich in der Schule umsehen. Doch dann empfängt er - unbemerkt vom Doctor - ein Signal und gibt seine Erlaubnis. Sie entdecken auf dem Schulhof Brandflecken, die von der Landung eines Raumschiffs stammen. Dabei werden sie wieder von der Schülerin beobachtet. Der Doctor berichtet Ace, dass er schon einmal in dieser Zeit und an diesem Ort war und damals etwas vergaß: die Hand des Omega. thumb|200px|left|Ein Dalek wird transmaterialisiertDoch auch jetzt verrät er nicht mehr, als dass es sich um etwas sehr gefährliches handeln würde. Sie begeben sich in den Keller der Schule und entdecken ein Transmat-Gerät, welches gerade versucht, einen weiteren Dalek zu transmaterialisieren. Der Doctor kann dies verhindern, das Gerät jedoch nicht vollständig außer Funktion setzen. Mit seiner Aktion hat er die Aufmerksamkeit des anwesenden Dalek-Technikers auf sich gezogen, der nun angreift. Der Doctor und Ace wollen den Keller verlassen, doch als Ace bereits den Flur erreicht hat, wird sie von Direktor Parson niedergeschlagen. Parson verschließt die Kellertür, so dass der Doctor jeden Augenblick von dem Dalek eingeholt wird … Teil 2 thumb|220px|Ace greift durch Ace kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder zu sich, um Parson niederzuschlagen und den Doctor aus dem Keller zu befreien. Dieser entdeckt an Parsons Kopf ein Kontrollgerät, bevor sie die Schule verlassen. Direkt vor dem Schulgebäude wartet ein Armeelastwagen, in dem sich Panzerabwehrraketen befinden. Der Doctor sieht darin eine effektive Möglichkeit, das Transmat-Gerät vollständig zu zerstören, so dass keine weiteren Daleks transmaterialisieren können. Der Dalek-Techniker stellt sich ihnen entgegen und wird von Ace zerstört. Als der Doctor diesen untersucht stellt er entsetzt fest, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hat. Captain Gilmore und seine Männer so wie Rachel Jensen und ihre Assistentin Allison Williams treffen ein und der Doctor bittet sie, das gesamte Viertel zu evakuieren, was jedoch nicht vor morgen früh möglich sein wird. Der Doctor übergibt Ace in die Obhut von Rachel, um, wie er selbst sagt, „die Vergangenheit zu begraben“. Derweil aktiviert sich im Keller das Transmat-Gerät erneut. [[Datei:152_7.jpg|thumb|220px|left|Der Doctor und die Hand]] Der Doctor begibt sich zu einem Bestattungsinstitut, wo er einen Sarg abholen will, der dort seit einiger Zeit für ihn aufbewahrt wird. Der Bestatter ist etwas verwirrt, hatte man ihm doch gesagt, der Kunde sei ein älterer Herr mit weißem Haar. Der aufbewahrte Sarg öffnet sich auf Kommando des Doctors und er lässt Ace‘s Basballschläger, den er zur Verteidigung mitnahm, kurz darin verschwinden. Dann schwebt ihm der Sarg auf Befehl hinterher, was den Bestatter ohnmächtig werden lässt. Auf einem Friedhof hatte der Doctor bei seinem letzten Besuch ein Grab bestellt, in dem nun der schwebende Sarg für immer verschwinden soll. [[Datei:152_8.jpg|thumb|220px|Der Doctor beerdigt die Hand]] Ratcliffe wird derweil von seinem Auftraggeber darüber informiert, dass ein Krieg bevor stünde und sie die stärkste Macht im Universum seien, wenn die Hand des Omega erst in ihren Händen ist. Ratcliffe befiehlt Mike Smith telefonisch, den Doctor zu beschatten. Als Mike den Friedhof betritt, wird er von Direktor Parson angegriffen, der von ihm wissen will, wo sich die Basis der Abtrünnigen Daleks befindet, da er diese zerstören will. Mike kann den Direktor überwältigen und beobachtet, in welchem Grab der Sarg des Doctors verschwindet. Der Doctor begibt sich in die Pension von Mrs. Smith – Mikes Mutter, in der Ace übernachtete, gibt ihr den Baseballschläger zurück und bittet sie, in der Pension auf ihn zu warten. Mit Professor Jensen und Mike fährt er ins Hauptquartier um sich nach den Fortschritten der Evakuierung zu erkundigen. Außerdem lässt er den Luftraum überwachen, denn er befürchtet die baldige Ankunft weiterer Daleks. Tatsächlich wird ein Dalek-Mutterschiff entdeckt. Der Doctor informiert darüber, dass sie es mit zwei sich feindlich gegenüberstehenden Dalek-Gruppen zu tun haben und es ihre einzige Chance ist, wenn diese sich gegenseitig vernichten. In der Pension entdeckt Ace im Fenster ein Schild, das Farbigen den Zutritt verbietet. Sie ist entrüstet und verlässt das Haus. Sie kehrt in die Coal Hill School zurück, um ihren dort vergessenen Recorder zu holen, und entdeckt die transmaterialisierten Daleks. Im Militärquartier baut der Doctor ein Gerät, dass ihm gegen die Daleks einen Vorteil verschafft. Plötzlich empfängt man erhöhte Magnetstrahlen von der Coal Hill School, woraus der Doctor schließt, dass der Transmat wieder aktiv ist. Ace wird in der Schule von den Daleks angegriffen. Sie kann sich mit dem offenbar veränderten Baseballschläger verteidigen und versucht zu fliehen, ist jedoch bald von mehreren Daleks umzingelt ... thumb|220px|left|Der Doctor verwirrt die Daleks Teil 3 Der Doctor trifft in der Coal Hill School ein und kann die Daleks tatsächlich mit seinem Gerät kurzzeitig verwirren, bevor diese Ace töten. Mike gelingt es, Sprengstoffladungen an den Dalek-Maschinen anzubringen, womit diese zerstört werden. Prof. Jensen entdeckt, dass einer der Daleks überlebt hat. Dieser greift den Doctor an, kann aber von Allison mit dem modifizierten Baseballschläger getötet werden. Sie stellen fest, dass diese Daleks weitaus höher entwickelt sind, als der in der Totter’s Lane. Offenbar handelt es sich um die Imperialen Daleks, die genetisch und technisch aufgewertet wurden. Im Keller der Schule zerstört der Doctor mit dem Baseballschläger den Transmat, um die Ankunft weiterer Daleks zu verhindern. George Ratcliffe begibt sich derweil zum Friedhof, um die Hand des Omega zu bergen. Dies löst einen Alarm auf dem Schiff der Imperialen Daleks aus, die ihren Herrscher informieren. thumb|220px|Der Doctor berichtet Ace von [[Omega]] Auf dem Friedhof erscheint die Schülerin der Coal Hill School, die den Doctor bei seiner Ankunft beobachtete, und observiert die Bergungsarbeiten. Der Doctor erläutert Ace, dass die Hand des Omega ein Stellar-Manipulator ist, mit dessen Hilfe man in der Zeit reisen kann. Da die Technologie der Daleks weit weniger entwickelt ist, als die der Time Lords, wollen sie die Hand in ihren Besitz bringen. Die Evakuierung des Viertels und den Ausbau der Coal Hill School zum Militärstützpunkt nutzen der Doctor und Ace, um die Abtrünnigen Daleks zu suchen. thumb|220px|left Ratcliffe bringt den Sarg zu seinem Auftraggeber und informiert Mike Smith darüber, dass sie ihr vorläufiges Ziel erreicht haben. Da greifen die Abtrünnigen Daleks an und töten Ratcliffes Männer. Als er seinen Auftraggeber zur Rede stellt, entpuppt sich dieser als das Schulmädchen, das offensichtlich von den Daleks gesteuert wird. Die Daleks informieren ihn, dass er ihnen zu dienen hat, ansonsten würde er sterben. Das Mädchen aktiviert ein Zeit-Kontrollgerät. Der Doctor und Ace haben Ratcliffes Quartier gefunden und schleichen sich hinein. Die Dalek-Zentrale ist verlassen und der Doctor stellt fest, dass die Daleks offenbar ein Kind mit ihrem Schlachtencomputer gekoppelt haben. Er entdeckt das Zeit-Kontrollgerät, mit dessen Hilfe sie durch die Zeit reisen. Er schaltete es aus und verlässt gemeinsam mit Ace das Quartier. Sie ist entrüstet, dass er ihnen die Hand des Omega überlassen hat, doch er will, dass die Abtrünnigen mit den Imperialen Daleks darum kämpfen. thumb|220px|Das Dalek-Shuttle landet Sie werden von einem Dalek verfolgt und fliehen in die Schule. Dort verrät sich Mike, als er sich wundert, warum die Daleks nicht fliehen, wo sie die Hand doch haben. Der Erde nähern sich die Raumschiffe der Imperialen Daleks. Ein Dalek-Shuttle landet direkt auf dem Hof der Schule. Teil 4 Die Imperialen Daleks schwärmen aus, um die Hand zu erobern. Vorerst müssen der Doctor hilflos zu sehen, wie die Daleks den Schulhof verlassen. Es kommt sogleich zu Feuergefechten zwischen den Dalek-Gruppierungen. Die Abtrünnigen erlangen vorerst die Oberhand. Doch vom Mutterschiff aus wird der Einsatz des Spezial-Waffen-Daleks befohlen, der sogleich ausrückt. thumb|220px|left|Der Spezial-Waffen-Dalek Mike versucht Ace seine rassistischen Ansichten zu erläutern, doch sie will nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Er wird von Captain Gilmore als Verräter festgenommen. Der Doctor will das Dalek-Shuttle entern. Da er einen Schwachpunkt in der Verteidigung kennt, gelingt ihm dies gemeinsam mit Ace, Cpt. Gilmore, Prof. Jensen und Allison. Mike gelingt derweil die Flucht und er begibt sich zum Quartier der Abtrünnigen. Er und Ratcliffe sind nun nicht länger Verbündete, sondern Gefangene, während die Daleks noch immer das Zeit-Kontroll-Gerät reparieren. Ratcliffe plant, das Gerät zu stehlen, da er meint, so die Daleks in der Hand zu haben. Gerade als die Reparaturen beendet sind, greifen die Imperialen Daleks an. Im Kampfgefecht gelingt Ratcliffe und Mike samt dem Zeit-Kontroll-Gerät die Flucht. Doch Ratcliffe wird erschossen, während Mike mit dem Gerät weiter rennt. Im Dalek-Shuttle erkennt der Doctor, dass die Daleks auf ihren Heimatplaneten Skaro zurück kehren wollen. Er begibt sich in den Keller, um am Transmat Veränderungen vorzunehmen. Sie erfahren von Mikes Flucht und der Doctor schickt Ace los, die dafür sorgen soll, dass er nichts unüberlegtes tut. Die Imperialen Dalek haben derweil die Abtrünnigen vernichtet, nur dem Dalek-Commander und dem von ihm kontrollierten Mädchen gelang die Flucht. Die Hand des Omega ist nun im besitz der Imperialen und sie kehren zum Shuttle zurück. thumb|220px|Davros ist wieder da Der Doctor und die anderen sehen tatenlos zu, wie das Shuttle mitsamt der Hand des Omega abhebt, um zum Mutterschiff zurück zu kehren. Dem Doctor gelingt es, Kontakt mit dem Mutterschiff aufzunehmen und einmal mehr sieht er sich mit Davros, dem Schöpfer der Daleks konfrontiert. Der Doctor fordert die Hand zurück, doch Davros lacht ihn nur aus, da er sich im Mutterschiff sicher wähnt. Er prahlt mit seinen Plänen, die Hand des Omega zu nutzen, um die Sonne von Skaro mittels der Hand zu einem Quell unvorstellbarer Energie zu transformieren und damit die Daleks, ihre Waffen und ihre Schiffe unbesiegbar zu machen. Während des Gesprächs provoziert der Doctor Davros ganz bewusst immer mehr, um ihn zur Aktivierung der Hand zu bringen. Schließlich aktiviert er die Hand und mit deren Energie reist das Mutterschiff durch Zeit und Raum zum Planeten Skaro. thumb|220px|left|Skaro wird zerstörtDort aktiviert Davros die Energie, die die Sonne transformieren soll. Doch statt dessen löst sie eine Supernova aus, die den Planeten Skaro zerstört. Dann aktiviert die Hand die Selbstzerstörung des Dalek-Mutterschiffs. Davros begibt sich in eine Rettungskapsel und flieht, bevor das Schiff explodiert. Auf der Erde unterrichtet der Doctor die anderen darüber, dass es ihm gelungen war, die Hand entsprechend zu programmieren und sie nun selbstständig nach Gallifrey zurück kehrt. Ace hat sich zur Pension von Mikes Mutter begeben, wo Mike sie schon mit einer Waffe in der Hand erwartet. Sie versucht, auf ihn einzureden, als es an der Tür läutet. Mike öffnet und wird augenblicklich von dem Dalek-kontrollierten Mädchen getötet, das sich nun Ace zu wendet. Der Doctor und Captain Gilmores Männer stellen den Dalek-Commander. Der Doctor unterrichtet ihn darüber, dass er der letzte seiner Art ist, sein Heimatplanet und sein Schöpfer zerstört sind. Dies löst eine Kettenreaktion aus, die zur Explosion des Dalek-Commanders führt. Gleichzeitig ist das Mädchen, das nach wie vor Ace bedrohte, frei von jeglichem Dalek-Einfluss. Auf Mikes Beerdigung fragt Ace den Doctor, ob die Zerstörung von Skaro und den Daleks das Richtige gewesen sei. Er antwortet, dass die Zeit dies zeigen wird - so wie immer. Fortsetzung Es handelt sich um die letzte Dalek-Folge der klassischen Serie. Erst mit dem Neustart 2005 kommt es wieder zu Begegnungen zwischen dem Doctor und seinen Erzfeinden. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben